


Your soothing love

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [33]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a bad dream, but Charles is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your soothing love

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by nikorys.

"Alles is gut," she said, a desperate smile on her lips. But no, everything wasn't fine, because a minute later, a bullet through her chest stole her life. He ran to her, took her in his arms. "You failed me, Erik," she said, still smiling. "You killed me."

"Noooooooooo !" The young boy couldn't stop howling, hands on his ears to keep him from hearing her harsh words.

"Erik !" She shook him. "Erik, wake up !" Her tired emaciated face turned into Charles's beautiful one. Upon seeing the full red lips and the deep blue eyes, Erik started crying. A second later, two arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

"It's okay, Erik, it was just a nightmare. Shhh." Charles kissed the top of his head and rocked him silently until his tears dried.

"What are you doing in my room," Erik sobbed. Outside, the sun was rising, the night sky getting paler and paler.

"I felt your distress, what do you think ? Better now ?"

Erik checked his state. The memory of the dream was fading slowly, the tragedy of his mother's death just a distant pain that fueled his hate for Shaw. But, more than anything, he felt Charles's kindness and love – yes, love. As if he was lying on cotton, comfy and soft and pure white. His heart swelled until his chest could barely contain it. On impulse, he nestled between Charles's arms without a word, seeking more of the man's warmth.

Morning found them curled up against each other, faintly smiling.


End file.
